


No One's Nervous

by wood_originals



Series: Safe House [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Compersion, Double Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Tara, Jax and Juice find themselves in a safe house for some reason or another. They only have one more night, and Tara wants them both.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller
Series: Safe House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855558
Kudos: 11





	No One's Nervous

Juice knew that Jax and Tara were a couple. That they were in Love, capital L. When the door to their bedroom closed, Juice didn’t mind. It was a small house, and everyone needed privacy. When he heard Tara’s soft little moans muffled by the wood of the door, Juice frowned.

He told himself his feelings weren’t hurt, that he was just confused. After everything they had shared in their week together, he didn’t understand why they felt closing the door was necessary. He reminded himself that he was just an extra, a new body, probably comparable to a toy. At the end of the day, it would always come down to the two of them.

He couldn’t be mad at them for that, and there was no point in being jealous. He turned over, pressing his face against the back of the couch, and did his best to ignore Tara’s soft panting, her keening moans. He heard Jax’s low voice, too quiet to make out the words. Hundreds of images started to go through his head, and it was maddening that he had no idea which was closest to the truth.

Juice didn’t know how long it had been when he heard the door to the bedroom creak open. He looked over his shoulder at the opening, surprised. The noises had continued almost up until that point, but it didn’t sound like anyone had finished. Jax was hovering in the doorway. Juice blinked at him.

Jax jerked his head slightly, beckoning Juice over. “C’mere.”

Juice pushed himself up, making his way over to him. The thought of pausing, of considering, of saying no, didn’t even occur to him. When he walked up to Jax, he could easily see past him, into the room.

Tara was laying on her side in the middle of the bed, naked. Her hair looked slightly damp and it was a bit messy, bunched up against the pillow. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed, but she was wearing a soft smile. She shifted onto her stomach, and Juice could see the gorgeous black lines of her tattoo splayed over the small of her back, and his eyes followed the curve of her ass.

Juice couldn’t help but think that anyone else in that position might look obscene, but not Tara. She just looked pleased and comfortable.

“She wants both of us,” Jax said, voice a little rough. Juice’s eyes flickered back to him, and Jax was watching him intently, his expression guarded.

Juice cleared his throat before answering. “I… don’t know what to say to that,” he said honestly.

“I’d prefer you to say yes,” Tara said from the room, voice gentle, playful. An invitation, not an order. “But it’s up to you, of course.”

Juice laughed, and even Jax smiled fondly at that. He stepped back inside the room, allowing Juice to enter. Juice padded in softly, closing the door behind him, though it was only the three of them in the house.

He took stock of the situation. There was lube and a wash cloth on the bed beside Tara, and condoms on the bedside table. Jax’s rings were sitting beside the condoms, bright in the spotlight of the lamp.

Jax moved back over to the bed, sitting down behind Tara. He was naked too, Juice realized suddenly, and half hard. He watched as Jax leaned over, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Tara’s face, and she made a happy little sound, blinking her eyes open and glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

Every aspect of the scene felt a little more intimate than anything they’d done before, and Juice flushed, happy that he’d been asked into the room. Jax turned to him and said, “I got a text about an hour ago. We’re good to head back tomorrow morning. Tara wanted to celebrate.”

“Oh! Yes. Good,” Juice said, processing what this information meant. Going back to his own bed, eating take out, playing his video games, seeing everyone again. But it also meant that Jax and Tara would be returning to their lives, which did not include Juice joining them in bed on a regular basis. He frowned, but only for a moment. It was inevitable, after all.

Tara’s gaze found Juice, and she reached out a hand for him. He quickly came over to the other side of the bed, and she took his hand and squeezed. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Before he could even think about it, Juice nodded enthusiastically. Tara laughed, and when Juice looked up to see Jax, he was grinning. “Told you,” Jax said to Tara. His hand rubbed up and down her back, resting over her tattoo. Juice loved that tattoo, loved that little piece of visible rebellion on her.

Juice stood up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and moving to pull it up over his head, but he paused for a moment, glancing down at Tara. Tara smiled and nodded, so Juice continued. Jax wolf-whistled at him and Juice laughed. When his hands moved down to his belt, he swayed his hips back and forth in an exaggerated show, singing off key, “Ba da dum dum dum, da da!”

Tara and Jax both burst out laughing. Juice smiled proudly to himself and hurriedly stepped out of the rest of his clothes, holding onto the bedside table as he tugged off his socks last.

“See? He’s a little bit bigger than you,” Tara said, glancing back at Jax, who scowled. She looked back at Juice and smiled as she said, “I want you in front. Doesn’t hurt that you’re nice to look at.”

Jax smacked her ass and growled, “Watch it.” Tara just laughed.

Juice climbed onto the bed next to her, hovering near the edge, not wanting to intrude. Tara pushed herself up, sitting between them. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Juice’s neck, pulling him closer. He felt his body react as she pressed up against him, all warmth. She kissed him, slow.

Her breath teased the shell of his ear as she laid out her plan, “Jax is going to push in first. He already opened me up. I was feeling kind of nervous, I haven’t done too much of that, or we would have invited you in.”

Juice made a choked noise that he hoped sounded like agreement, or acceptance, or something. He felt like he could hear her smile as she continued talking.

“Then it’s your turn. You’re both going to wear condoms, and go slow,” Tara said, then paused before adding, “Since it’s my first time at this.”

She pressed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder and the two of them watched as Jax rolled a condom on easily, grabbing the lube and applying more to his already slick length.

Tara leaned over and kissed Jax, passionate but familiar, Jax’s hands on her hips and Tara’s fingers digging into Juice’s shoulders just so. When she pulled away, Tara took in a careful breath and leaned towards Juice, eyes closing, pressing their foreheads together.

“Okay,” Tara said, and Juice could feel Jax shifting behind her. More than anything, he wanted to pull away from her so he could watch Jax enter her, stretching her open around his cock, but there wasn’t any want strong enough in the world that would let him pull away from the soft press of skin where she leaned against his forehead, the pin pricks of her fingernails digging into his shoulders. It was its own kind of show, of sounds and movements and touch.

The scene moved in slow motion. Tara mewled breathily, arching her back. When her one hand started to shake, she stopped it by gripping onto Juice tighter. Behind her, he could hear Jax half panting, saying soft things to Tara, calling her beautiful, swearing in a way that felt musical, reverent.

The moment lasted forever and ended too soon. The bodies in front of him stilled, and when Juice didn’t move, lost in the quiet magic of it all, Tara tugged him closer and said, “Hey. Juice.”

“Yeah? Oh, yeah!” Juice said, blinking a couple times and pulling away slightly from Tara’s grasp. She shifted back easily, smiling despite the crease between her eyebrows, kissing Jax on the jaw as her body adjusted to each movement. Juice fumbled with the box of condoms, sliding one on, thankful for the muscle memory that seemed to move his hands for him, his mind twisted up in so many directions in that moment.

He shifted closer to the pair of them, perfect and intertwined, feeling intrusive and lucky all at once. He let his hands drag up her thighs, grinning when Tara shivered slightly. One of Jax’s hands was resting at her hip, the other one cupping her breast, his thumb teasing over her nipple.

It took him a moment to figure out where to put his knees, how to get close enough. He could feel his blood pounding through his veins, hear his noisy, nervous breaths in and out. Tara reached out and put her hands on his hips, pulling him closer to her.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m the one who should be nervous,” she said easily, smiling for him.

“Are—are you nervous? Don’t be nervous, it’s okay, we don’t have to—”

Tara cut him off with a laugh, pinching his hip. “No one’s nervous here, we’re all very cool outlaws, so stop stalling and fuck me already.”

Jax laughed helplessly at that, and mumbled against her ear, “Fuck, I love you, baby.”

Juice grinned for a moment, and then took his cock in his hand. He teased the tip against her folds, feeling the heat and the wet of her as he lined himself up. She keened softly, wanting, and he didn’t make her wait any longer, pressing into her tight hole.

It was some kind of bliss, feeling her around him. Better than anything he had imagined, better than any of the one night stands he’d had. He took his time, pushing into her slowly, watching her face intently as he moved. When she made a small noise, her face pinching in discomfort, he stilled suddenly, barely daring to breath.

He watched as Jax kissed her shoulder, his thumb rubbing soft circles against her hip, until slowly her expression fell slack, and her lips turned up into a small smile again. Before Juice could move again, Jax shifted behind her, and Juice moaned as he felt him move inside her, move against him. His arms shook from the shock of the sensation, heat flooding his cheeks. The movement made him realize just how full Tara was with the two of them, as he understood just how close the two of them were.

Tara’s face was flushed too, pink and warm, and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth for just a moment, her eyelids heavy with pleasure. “Can you feel him?”

Juice nodded sharply, and then forced himself to reply, “Yeah. Yeah, fuck, I can.”

“Good,” she said simply, putting one arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. With her free hand, she rested her palm against his cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth over his cheekbone, mirroring the movement of Jax on her hip.

Juice let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, and started to push into her again, twice as slow, twice as careful.

As he watched her face, he felt something flicker inside him, aching, confused. He was somehow jealous of her, trapped in the middle, being filled so wholly, and he wished for a moment that could be him. But just as the feeling flickered into existence, it disappeared just as quick, and he lost himself in the pleasure of the moment.

The next time he stopped, he was fully hilted inside of her, could feel her tight and clenching around him, feel the pressure of Jax filling her up. He rested his face on her shoulder, opposite Jax, and the three of them took a moment to rest, listening to each other’s breathing, feel the room warm up with their combined body heat.

Tara’s voice was quiet, facing away from him, the next time she spoke. She said to Jax, voice low and heady, “I want you to kiss him, baby.”

Juice jerked up at this, and Tara gasped at the sudden movement. He met Jax’s eyes instantly, intense and careful. Juice licked his lips nervously, watching for his reaction. Tara moved her hand slowly from Juice’s face to Jax’s, leading him closer. She kissed him first, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away, and said, “Please?”

Jax was helpless. He reached out, his hand moving from Tara’s hip to Juice’s neck, and there was nothing gentle about the way he pulled him closer. Juice was worried they were squishing Tara between them, but the only sounds she made were pleased little mewls.

Juice gasped as their mouths met. Jax’s fingers were firm and unforgiving against his neck, but his kiss was gentle, careful, and Juice felt himself following his lead, kissing him back eagerly. When Jax finally pulled away, Juice realized he was panting slightly, and he had to smile.

“Damn,” he said breathlessly, feeling a little bit dazed. “You’re good at that.”

Jax grinned at that, turning his face into Tara’s neck, pressing kisses into her neck, her hair, her shoulder.

Tara leaned her head back slightly, smiling towards the ceiling, and Juice watched her in awe. His eyes trailed over her, the way her long, dark hair draped down, tumbling over Jax’s shoulder, her hard nipples and the soft curves of her breasts, her waist, the way her stomach moved in and out with her breath. He was close enough that he could see all of the soft baby hairs, the stretch marks, the random freckles and lines on her body. Her whole form was a miracle in motion, a moving piece of art.

Juice felt Jax more than saw him. He felt his cock pressed close to his inside her. He felt the way his body weight sunk into the mattress, his steady frame allowing Tara to lean back against him. His hand was still on Juice’s neck, resting there, his touch a warm comfort. At the end of the day, that’s what Jax was to Juice. Comforting. Familiar. Family.

“Okay,” Tara said, bringing Juice back to the present. She nodded slightly. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Jax found Juice’s hands and pulled them to Tara’s hips, settling them there before he layered his own hands over top. He met Juice’s eyes and nodded, and Juice instinctively knew what to do. They tried to move in tandem, holding onto her as they pulled out slightly, but they quickly fell out of sync. Juice was intoxicated from Tara’s moans, and though he tried his best to match Jax’s movements, he was always a little bit slower than him, moving a little bit less.

He wouldn’t drive in front of Jax on the road, and he wasn’t about to take the lead fucking his girlfriend.

The three of them were all heat and movement, Tara’s moans weaving between the sounds of skin on skin, Jax’s groans, and Juice’s helpless little noises. Tara had one hand tangled in Jax’s hair, the other one on Juice’s shoulder, short nails digging into his skin as she raked her fingers over his arm, gripping and pulling and marking. Her legs shook and her muscles tightened in waves, and Juice was sure she was only staying upright because she was propped up between the two of them.

Juice could feel Jax moving in and out as he moved in and out, could feel the way he filled her up, the way her body reacted to every movement they made. Juice was so close, but this was her last wish, and he didn’t want to leave their relationship as a disappointment, so he pushed his needs to the side as best he could.

“Fuck! Jesus, fuck, Tara,” Jax groaned, slamming into her once, twice. Juice unintentionally stilled inside her as Jax fucked her through his orgasm, panting and gripping Tara through Juice’s hands on her hips.

“Ahh, that’s it, baby, that’s it,” Tara said through choked breaths, her hand moving from his hair to his face, kissing every spot of open skin she could reach as he shuddered and finished inside her.

Juice watched them in a daze, forgetting he was also in the middle of it, until Jax opened his eyes and stared at him. His voice was rough, scratchy when he said, “You close?”

Juice nodded honestly, the pain of holding back showing in his smile.

“Show me,” Tara said. Her chest, her whole body, moved with her breath. She squeezed his shoulder, encouraging, and it didn’t take anything else for Juice to start moving again, movements stilted at first, feeling the weight of their eyes on him, but he quickly fell into a rhythm.

As he got close to the edge, heat pooling inside of him, he grabbed at Jax’s hands, his arms, needing something to hold on to and not wanting to leave his mark on Tara. Before he could even think about warning her, he was coming, his body pulsing, convulsing, shaking, and he could hear himself moaning, the sounds filling the small space of the room, but there was no room left in his mind embarrassment.

He could hear Tara’s soft voice through the fog of his orgasm. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, but her tone mirrored how she spoke to Jax minutes earlier, so he basked in the attention, let it keep his nerves and insecurities at bay as he slowly found his way back to his body.

“Baby, please, I need…”

“I know. Juice, hey!”

Juice blinked. His vision focused on Jax, who was starting to shift, pull away from Tara. He followed suite, sliding out of her warmth, feeling her clench around his oversensitive length as he moved. Tara let herself sit down, whining softly before she shifted onto her side, laying in the middle of the bed again, the way Juice first saw her in the room.

He watched Jax stand, pulling his condom off and tying it off, walking around the bed to throw it in the small trash can on Juice’s side. Juice fell back on his haunches, not trusting his legs to hold him, and mirrored Jax’s movements, wiping his hands absently on the bed sheets after he threw the used condom away.

Jax came up behind Juice, placing a hand on his head. Juice did his best not to flinch, though he held his breath, waiting for anger, disappointment, something. Jax leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his voice low and real when he said, “Thank you.”

“Course,” Juice said automatically, but he could feel the smile on his lips, the warm feeling spilling out from his chest until it reached every inch of his body, lighting him up just under his skin.

Jax climbed back on the bed, kissing a line up Tara’s leg. Juice watched as he encouraged her onto her back with slow movements and careful hands, spreading her legs open as he kissed along her thighs. He watched as Jax drew his tongue over the slick on the soft skin of her inner thigh, tasting her.

Tara reached out and grabbed at Juice, who quickly laid down beside her, curling up close and holding her hand in his. He kissed her shoulder and listened to the small sounds she made as Jax took his time taking care of her. When Jax finally worked his way up to the core of her, tracing his tongue over her heat, she moaned, arching her back, and Juice could feel her squeeze his hand.

He brought his free hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers. He reached out and teased her nipple, rolling his wet fingers over the small, pink bud. He felt her squeeze his other hand, twice, and took it as encouragement as he continued his movements. She writhed and moaned, her face and her neck flushed, a few stray hairs sticking to her temples with sweat as she moved.

When Juice brought his fingers to his mouth to wet them again, he looked down at Jax and watched him work over her. He was framed by her tensing thighs, his blond hair half pushed back, half falling around his face, singularly focused on bringing her pleasure.

Juice shifted his attention to her other nipple now, teasing and squeezing the sensitive spot as her noises got louder, more desperate, Jax edging her closer and closer to her release.

“Please, Jackson!” she cried out, her body twisting up involuntarily as she reached her orgasm, her face pressing into the mattress next to Juice. He quickly moved his hand up, brushing her hair out of the way and letting his palm rest against her cheek as she squeezed his other hand, hard. He could feel the bed moving still, but his entire focus was on Tara, her face tensing in overwhelming pleasure, shock ways working their way through her. Her voice was choked now, “Please, baby, please!”

He thought Jax was just leading her through her release, but as she jerked on to her back again, chest heaving, desperate for a full breath between her moans, he realized that Jax was pushing her towards another orgasm.

Juice wrapped both hands around hers as she shook, and watched as her thighs tightened around Jax’s face, her body fighting the pleasure building impossibly inside her, the overwhelming attention almost hurting as she chased the peak.

He watched Jax move one hand off her thigh, saw Tara lift her hips off the bed slightly as she rocked towards him. He slid three fingers into her as his tongue flicked over her clit, panting against the heat of her as he fucked her slick, open hole.

When Tara cried out again, her whole body shaking almost violently, Jax pulled his face away, letting her work through her orgasm at her own pace, the rocking motion of her hips slowing until she finally lay still on the bed. Jax was panting, his lips red and chin wet, as he carefully slid his fingers from her frame and moved to lay down beside her.

Jax on one side, Juice on the other.

The air in the room was warm, the smell of sex heavy around them. Juice watched as Tara carefully took Jax’s hand, bringing his slick fingers over to Juice. He didn’t need to glance up at either of them before he took two of his fingers into his mouth, tongue teasing over the digits, cleaning them with a small smile as he was reminded of that first night on the couch.

Jax pulled his fingers out from his mouth, but before he completely pulled away, he drew his thumb over Juice’s bottom lip, smiling softly at him from the other side of Tara.

It was in Juice’s nature to talk. He could talk before he could think, sentences tumbling out of mouth even when he should keep quiet, but in that moment, he was at a loss for words. His eyes were heavy, the three of them were breathing together, and he thought maybe, just maybe, he knew what being happy was like.


End file.
